1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to simulating models for structures and, in particular, to simulating models for structures to analyze performance information for the structures. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to analyzing the flow of fluid over structures using simulations.
2. Background
In designing vehicles, models of the vehicles are created and used in simulations. These simulations are used to obtain information about the vehicles. These vehicles may include, for example, aircraft, spacecraft, ground vehicles, and other types of vehicles. In particular, a model of an aircraft may be simulated to obtain performance information for the aircraft. This performance information may include, for example, without limitation, loads carried by different parts of a structure, fuel efficiency, engine power, heat generated by airflow over the surface of the aircraft, effects based on speed of the aircraft, and/or other suitable types of information.
This information may then be analyzed to determine whether the aircraft meets design specifications or other criteria. This analysis may then be used to determine whether to make changes to the design of the aircraft.
Different types of programs are used to run simulations of models for a vehicle. For example, a number of different programs are present for obtaining information about the flow of fluid over a surface of a model of a structure. These programs use computational fluid dynamics (CFD) to obtain this information about the flow of fluid. Computational fluid dynamics is a branch of fluid mechanics that uses numerical methods and algorithms to solve and analyze problems that involve the flow of fluid. These currently available programs for analyzing the flow of fluid over a surface may not provide the preciseness desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.